


Kim Kardashian X Donald Trump

by Gewel_yo, Wishflare



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: American Politics, American Presidents, Angst, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Kim kardashian has a dumptruck booty, Politics, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewel_yo/pseuds/Gewel_yo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Written by Gewel_yo and Wishflare, follow the relationship of Kim Kardashian and Donald trump as they fuck in fursuits and have emotional moments!(PS: WE DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THESE PEOPLE IN THIS FIC, TRUMP FUCKING SUCKS BE GAY DO CRIME)
Relationships: Kim Kardashian/Donald Trump
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Grocery Store Romance

**Author's Note:**

> back with more of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grab her by the pussy and dont let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmm

After Trump murdered Miss Rona with his bare hands and his big murdercock, he went to the grocery store to find some hot babes. Then, he saw it... He saw that cake. when Trump saw that humongous dump truck butt, he couldn't look away, he needed it in his life now. When the dump truck ass turned around, it was his good friend Kanye West's wife?!He just had to grab her by the pussy, no matter what Malenia or Kanye said, they could join the relationship as well if they wanted. But Trump knew nothing was going to stop him today, or tomorrow. Not ever.

"H-hey Kim.." Trump said with a smirk, not being able to hide his blush. Kim smiled.

"Hey, Donald!"

"Where's Kanye?"

"Oh you know him, writing new raps probably."

"Uh, so I heard your show is ending..." Trump looked down at the ground, blushing through his orange foundation."Oh yeah, ya know how tv goes."

"Yeah yeah of course, I of course had my own tv show too." Trump cringed at himself and thought, Keep it together Donald, you're embarrassing yourself.

"Sooo...are you busy?" Trump suddenly asked. He thought he could turn her on with his fursuit.  
"I am now, how come?" Kim asked.  
"Wanna come see my fursuit..?" Trump asked. Kim blushed slightly, she loves a good furry cock. She nodded, before they walked out of the store, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love


	2. Coffee Shop Callout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wife piss

Trump and Kim had a wonderful time talking about furries and taking over the world like lovers. A couple of weeks later, Kim was at the local Starbucks getting her Caramel Macchiato, When she saw her hot boyfriend, Donald Trump, sitting at one of the tables with a laptop. After paying for her drink, she walked over. “Whatcha doing, Donald?” she asked.

He looked at her, surprised to see her at first, but looked back at his laptop. “Making a call out post on my tumblr blog.” He explained. “About what..?” she raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Donald grumbled. “Biden pissed on my wife.” he sighed.

Kim gasped, and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “He does NOT deserve to be president elect..” She mumbled. “I know right?! He is so annoying and he fucked my wife, so you know what?! I’m gonna fuck the earth!!!” He yelled, standing up. Other people in the coffee shop looked over at him, concerned. He slowly sat down, and sighed. “Kim, there’s a lot on my mind….I already broke up with Melania, but, what about you and Kanye..?” he asked.

“I know, I just don’t want to break his tiny heart.” she sighed, kissing Donald on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Kanye believed he was going to break Kim’s heart.


	3. Kanye Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanye wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy 😘

Kanye never loved his wife, he thought her humongous curves and big wet pussy were gross and ugly

Thats why he was gonna break her heart by cheating on her with Melania Trump.

When he found her in walmart he was amazed by her beauty and knew that this was the girl he wanted to cheat on his wife with.

Kanye extended his tiny little pp and pulls melania over to himself with it. "Oh hi!" Melania said, looking at kanye's tiny dick that was still wrapped around her leg. "Can you let go?" Kanye let go of her leg and started to flirt.

"Girl you lookin like a cheeto in the sun" Kanye said sexily, biting his lip. "Really? My boyfriend hadnt noticed, he's been going out alot recently..." Melania said, a bit of sadness in her tone. "You know that i can treat you better than your boyfriend." Kanye looked her up and down. "Ok." She smiled \- "I really dont know how to tell him...." Kim said, she was under the impression that Kanye's heart would be broken if she broke up with him. "We could just keep it a secret?" The orange skinned ex-president suggested. "He'll find out... I just..." Kim started to cry. "I just love you so much..." Kim said, her big ol badonkerhonkers shaking in sadness as she shed tears.

"I know, i love you too.." Donald hugged her. And then they made out.

-

Kanye and Melania sat on Kanye's bed, getting undressed. "What are the capabilities of your flesh drawer?" Melania asked, looking at his tiny dick. "What?" Kanye looked confused. "CAPABILITIES OF FLESH DRAWER ARE 'WHAT'" Melania ran at him, smashing into him and biting his dick off as Kanye screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-

Kim smiled after trump made out with her. "Wanna have sex in my fursuit?" Trump asked. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist?

**Author's Note:**

> yum


End file.
